hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Bretta Farian/Whiteoak
Bretta was the female tribute from District 12 in the 7th Hunger Games RPG. She was RPed by Artemis. Appearance Bretta has long, flaming red hair and brown eyes. During her time in the Training Center, her stylist had her eyes secretly changed to red. Due to spending most of her life in the Capitol, Bretta is not very physical. Biography Bretta was born in the Capitol to a prestigious family: the Whiteoaks. Bretta's mom, Alicia, was a stylist, and her dad, Jasper, was a Gamemaker. She received all the priveleges of being part of an upper-class family. One of her childhood friends, Bree, disappeared mysteriously one day. When Bretta was 13, she was shocked to see her close friend, Bree, who escaped the Capitol a few years prior in the Hunger Games. After watching every remaining tribute die, brutally killed by the Capitol, Bretta's eyes were opened to the inherent evil in the annual event. Sickened, Bretta managed to escape the Capitol. She barely kept herself alive during the journey east from the Capitol, and had many close calls. Finally, Bretta made it to the end of the line: District 12, where nobody would think to look. She was adopted by a merchant family with no children of their own, the Farians. Bretta's new life was tougher than she expected, but she was genuinely happy. Just when it seemed that she had found her own paradise, it was shattered. Bretta was Reaped in the year's Hunger Games. Faced with the realization that she would be going back to the place where she was raised in a different role, she was terrified. Her worst fear was that somebody would recognize her. Bretta made an alliance with her district partner, but he vanished from the Training Center one night (~Danbo~, banned from Wizard101 Central). She then made an alliance with Belarus Sipar and Caitlyn Royam. Belarus was the one to notice the connection between a younger-looking Bretta from the background of the Opening Ceremonies of an older Games and the District 12 girl. Bretta also became enemies with Carl, the boy from District 7. In the arena, Bretta was quick to grab a sword from the Cornucopia. After a few days in the Arena, she found her allies, Belarus and Caitlyn. Belarus told Bretta that Caitlyn was plotting against her, and Bretta killed Caitlyn with Belarus's assitance. Later, Bretta made the mistake of going out to gather food without bringing her sword. She encountered Carl, who attacked her. Having only two knives against his axe, she was easily overpowered. After being fatally wounded, Bretta was left to die. After hearing a cannon fire, Bretta was sure that she was dead. The hovercraft lifted her up, and she was shocked to see her mother up there, holding a syringe. Bretta figured out that she wasn't dead, and that the serum in the syringe would make her lose her memory, and she would be back to her life of shallowness and ignorance. Bretta willed herself to die, but it turned out to be in vain. Bretta was returned to the Capitol, where she watched the rest of the Hunger Games without the knowledge that she herself had participated in them. Even without knowledge of knowing Belarus, Bretta still signed up as a sponsor and bet on her, from some subconscious message that Belarus was her friend. Personality Bretta was fairly hot-tempered, shown in her many arguements with Carl. She did whatever she thought was necessary to stay alive in the Games, including killing her ally, Caitlyn. She was very defensive of those close to her. Skills Bretta was a skilled swordsman, and used this weapon during her time in the Hunger Games. She also picked up survival skills while trekking through the wilds of Panem, which were built upon during Training. Kill List *1 inactive *Caitlyn Royam (Bretta stabbed her through the stomach, hit her head on a rock, and nearly drowned her, but Caitlyn escaped via a river. She later bled out.) Trivia *Bretta was one of two characters to grow up in the Capitol, the other being Bree, Nikki-chan's HG4 tribute. *For an Art/English project at school, Artemis had to create a character, write a description of him/her, and make a sculpture of the character. Artemis chose Bretta. Category:Female Category:HG7 Category:Tribute Category:Capitol Category:Survivor Category:Swordsman Category:Only Child Category:Artemis